Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 18
|Jahreszeit=Mitte der Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 17 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 19}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 18. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Weißpelz *Farnpelz *Dornenkralle *Rabenpfote *Graustreif *Wolkenschweif *Brombeerpfote *Sandsturm *Goldblüte *Mausefell *Nebelfuß *Rußpelz *Borkenpelz *Lichtherz *Federpfote *Sturmpfote *Moorkralle Erwähnte Charaktere *Bernsteinpfote *Tigerstern *Schwarzfuß *Dunkelstreif *Kleinohr *Blaustern *Steinfell Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Löwenspiegelbild *Aus vieren werden zwei. Löwe und Tiger begegnen sich im Kampf und Blut wird den Wald regieren. Zeremonien *Graustreif wird zum neuen Mentor von Sturmpfote ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Schülerbau ***Lichtung ***Schlucht ***Kriegerbau ***Heilerbau ***Ginstertunnel ***Hochstein **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss ****Trittsteine ***Knochenberg ***FlussClan-Lager **Trainingskuhle **Hochkiefern **Baumgeviert **Mikuschs Hof **Hochfelsen **SchattenClan-Lager Tiere *Zecke *Löwe *Tiger Heilmittel *Mäusegalle *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Verletztes Ohr *Riss in der Flanke Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, FlussClan, Frischbeute, SternenClan, DonnerClan, HalbClan-Katzen, LöwenClan, WindClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Mentor, Schüler, Junges, Krieger, Stellvertreter, Ältester, Heiler, Anführer *Zeit: Monde, Blattleere *Redewendung: "SternenClan bewahre", "Mäusedung!", "sich die Zungen geben", "dämlicher Fellball" Wissenswertes *Seite 207: Der Satzrest "It was (Bramblepaw) who first (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 190 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 207: Der Satzrest "(...) at once (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 190 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 207: Der Schülerbau wird als Lager der Schüler bezeichnet. *Seite 209: Der Satzrest "(...) as (Bramblepaw) came up." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 191 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 210: "SternenClan bewahre ihn (...)" - Statt bewahre ihn müsste es "verbiete" heißen, da im Original die Rede von StarClan forbid ist (vgl. Seite 192 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 211: "(...) all den kräftigen Beutegerüchen (...)" - Vor dem Wort Beutegerüchen müsste "ablenkenden" stehen, da im Original die Rede von distracting ist (vgl. Seite 193 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 211: "Sandsturm blieb eine Weile stehen (...)" - Statt eine Weile müsste es "einen Moment lang" heißen, da im Original die Rede von for a moment ist (vgl. Seite 194 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 214: "(...) der FlussClan-Katzen (...)" - Vor dem Wort FlussClan-Katzen müsste "drei" stehen, da im Original die Rede von the three RiverClan cats ist (vgl. Seite 196 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 215: Der Satzrest "(...) - cats whose parents came from two different Clans." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 197 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 215: Beim Satz "(...) haben sie sich noch nicht klar geäußert." wurde das Wort "klar" hinzugeschrieben, obwohl es in der Originalausgabe eigentlich nicht vorhanden ist und im Verlauf auch den Sinn von Feuersterns Gedanken verfälscht (vgl. Seite 198 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 215-216: Der Satzteil "(...), Firestar wondered if it was true to say that he had recieved no message from StarClan." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) fragte sich Feuerstern, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach, als er meinte, er habe keine Nachricht vom SternenClan erhalten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), fragte sich Feuerstern, ob die Botschaften vom SternenClan wirklich so schwer zu verstehen waren." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 198 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 216: Der Satzteil "(...), wearing the glory of LionClan." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), wie er den Ruhm/die Herrlichkeit des LöwenClans trug.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), mit dem Flammenkranz des LöwenClans." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 198 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 216: Das Wort Clans vom Satz "Wenn aus vier Clans zwei (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 198 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 216: Beim Satz "(...) und Federpfote und Sturmpfote sind Graustreifs Junge." wurde das Wort "sind" fälschlicherweise hinzugeschrieben (vgl. Seite 198 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 216: Der Satz "We've got our own work cut out feeding ourselves." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wir haben Mühe, uns selbst zu ernähren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir haben unsere Arbeit liegen gelassen, damit wir uns ernähren können." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 199 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 217: Die Wörter können nicht vom Satz "Sie können nicht nach Hause gehen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 199 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 217: "(...), ihr Fell sträubte sich." - Nach dem Wort sich müsste noch "vor Wut" stehen, da im Original die Rede von anger making her fur bristle ist (vgl. Seite 199 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 219: Der Satzrest "(...) and descended from the High Rock." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 201 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 219: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun beschrieben. *Seite 220: "(...) mit Sand und Erde und ein (...)" - Statt Erde müsste es "Staub" heißen, da im Original die Rede von dust ist (vgl. Seite 202 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 18nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 18 Kategorie:Verweise